dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Invader Saga
Rules *No godmodding which means no overpowering if you get hit it has to have an effect, nobody is invincible *No cursing we keep this family friendly no bad language *Don't edit every 2 seconds, give someone else a chance to add on to the story Plot {C}{C Our heroes can finally rest for now but wait there are so many new enemies headed for earth! What is with these invaders? Why are so many of them coming??? Find out this saga! Characters {C}{C Matthew {C}{C Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan Piccolo Master Roshi Bulma Yamcha Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Brocc Rigor Ultimate Buu Ultimate Shun(Zion3x) {C}{C Add Your Own!! Episode 1: News of an invader, Be prepared Goku: Hey guys I'm gonna go visit Master Roshi today you can come join me if you want to. Kalib: Sure why not! Matthew: Yeah that sounds like fun. Godzilla3000: I have to go anyway. I live at Kame House. Krillin: Yeah so do I. Holly R.: Well then let's stop wasting time let's go! (Everyone flies towards the house) Matthew: So uh Holly I know you were happy when I was brought back to life but you're the only one who hugged me, what was that all about? Holly R.: Ummm. *Blushes* OH LOOK IT'S KAME HOUSE!!!!! Krillin: Prepare for landing *maakes airplane noises* Goten: Did you see me destroy Buu back there? I'm more powerful than all of you. I didn't even have to go Super Saiyan. Goku: Neither did I. Mathew: Well you have probably had more training than us. Kalib: And ummmm grrrrrr Goku: No need to get upset guys Master Roshi will whip you into shape (When they get to Kame house they see an ambulance helicopter carry someone up) Krillin: Yamcha? Bulma? What's going on? Yamcha: That old fart finally passed away Bulma: *Kicks Yamcha* HEY THATS NOT NICE Just because he is a pervert dosen't mean we don't care! Yamcha: (in a high pitched voice) Sorry...I'm gonna go lay down now... Goku: Mater Roshi.....is.....dead? Bulma: Yeah didn't you see the helicopters? Goku: And he has already been wished back once... Holly H.: We didn't even get to meet him. Goku: We have to go to a funeral don't we? Krillin: Yeah Goku: Bulma do you mind if we all stay here until the funeral Bulma: No I don't mind at all you can stay as long as you like. Goten: He was an amazing man. When is the funeral? Bulma: This Sunday. Goku: We'll be there Yamcha: Can....someone help me up please? Bulma: *Steps on Yamcha* No! That was not nice what you said! Goten: Today is Saturday, right? Krillin: Yep Yamcha: I'm just gonna go watch TV now *Crawl inside and turns on the TV* (ON THE TV) News Guy: In other news scientests have detected a strange circular object headed towards earth. Goku: Hm? Meanwhile in the so-called "circular object" "Hahahaha one more day until arrival! And according to my GPS, Brocc will arrive just an hour later! Mwahahahaha poor Earthlings have no idea what is coming..." Goku: Are you kidding me? First Buu and now more invaders? Krillin: We just can't get a break can we? Godzilla3000: How can you be sure it's invaders? Krillin: Well no meteors or asteroids are perfectly round, and it can't be a spaceship it's too small. Cuts to scene of Yunzibit Highlands. A meteor crashes down, sending dirt flying everywhere. As the dirt clears, a young man can be seen, wearing a Red-and-Blue combat Gi. His hair might have been like Goku's but it was all stuck up, looking as though he had had his potential unlocked. Young Man: *Looks around, sensing Ki* There, I can sense it. Kakarot's, and... *scowls* others... *flies towards Kame House* Goten: *looks shocked* You guys can sense that too, right? That power level is almost limitless! But where is it comming from? Young Man/Rigor: *Lands in front of Kame House, stand and crosses arms* Meanwhile, Brocc's and Horenso arrive. Brocc: We're here. Horenso: Yeah! You feel that energy? It's Kakarot! Brocc: He couldn't handle the job of destroying weakling Humans? Well let's teach him how to do it! Brocc and Horenso flew off. Meanwhile, at Kame House... Rigor: *Walks up to the door and kicks it in* Goku: Woah that was fast! Krillin: Hey you better get out of here unless you want a beating! Goten: Krillin, stop it. You remember when you did this when Raditz came? He almost killed you. Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* Raditz. Goku: Why are you here? Rigor: *Looks at Goku, ignoring everyone else* My father sent me this way before he died. I came to fight you, Kakarot, but plans have changed. *Finally looks at the group* Two powerful beings are here, and while I could easily take one of them alone, two make it complicated. *Looks at Goku again* So I'm going to need your help. Goten: Hey, if you need dad's help, I can help too. I'm at least as powerful as him! Rigor: *Not looking at Goten* I need Kakarot's just so I can fight him later. I have a score to settle. Goku: But what did i do? Rigor: *Long pause*... You killed my father. Goten: Who is your father? *Sounds scared because he thinks he knows the answer* Rigor: *Another long pause*... my father was called Broly. Goten: *Shocked, remembering seeing Broly as a child* WHAT!? BUT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Rigor: I don't know myself. But I was sent here to fight you... after you help me against these two. Krillin: What 2 are you talking about Matthew: Just get out of here you freak. Rigor: *Looks at Matthew* Big words. Matthew: Those weren't big words. You must be stupid if you thought those were big. Rigor: I don't think you're in any position to talk like that. Godzilla3000: Whoa. Calm down, both of you. Rigor: You're right. *Looks at Goku again* I've already stated why I'm here. Kakarot, follow me. *Walks out the door. Goten: I'm comming too! *Starts flying and then looks back at everyone else* The rest of you stay back. This guy is powerful, and if there are two others comming that are even bigger than you...Goku and I are the only ones who even have a chance. *Follows Goku and Rigor* "The group arrives near the location where Brocc and Horenso are* Rigor: *Looks at Goku and Goten* They should be here soon. Goku: Who should be here soon? Holly H.: It better not be more aliens Rigor: Sorry to dissapoint you, but they are. And from their Ki, they're Saiyans. *Becomes a Super Saiyan* We'd better get ready. Goku: *Goes super saiyan* OK Episode 2: Another Battle Begins {C}{C Goten: More Saiyans? Just how many survived the destrcution of Planet Vegeta? Matthew: Oh you'd be suprised thousands of them did, and i was one of them we evacuated to a different planet far away. Goten: I told you to stay back! *senses energy of the saiyans* Never mind. We need all the help we can get. Godzilla3000: That power is incredible. Horenso(two miles away): You feel that Brocc? Super Saiyans! Finally, a challenge. *Transforms into Super Saiyan* Brocc: Great! *Also transforms* "Back at the place* Rigor: Great, it appears they can only transform once. Which means most of us have a suprise waiting for them. Krillin: What suprise? Holly R.: He is talking about the other invaders that are coming Goku: I think we can take them. Rigor: Actually, I was referring to the Super Saiyan 2 form. Godzilla3000: Super Saiyan 2. Cool. I wish I could go beyond Super Saiyan. Rigor: You will. I did. Kalib: You did? Matthew: Uh oh, that's bad news. Godzilla3000: Don't say that. He's gonna help us. Rigor: For now. Godzilla3000: *Voice gets tenser* How soon until they get here? Rigor: *Nonchalantly* Moments. Godzilla3000: *Gulps* Okay then. (From behind Godzilla) Horenso: Hello there. Brocc: How are you doing? Rigor: *Turns around, smiling* Brocc and Horenso... been a while, hasn't it? Goku: So these are the Saiyans Krillin: All right lets get ready! Rigor: *Gets in fighting stance* Horenso: Wait just one minute. Rigor, you went an enlisted the help of some low-class saiyans and earthhlings to fight to High-ranking saiyan warriors that have accomplished and mastered the super saiyan not once, nor twice, but 3 times? You really are more desparate than you appear. Mwhahahahahaa*Gets in fighting stance* Brocc: This should be fun...*Gets in fighting stance* Rigor: But you see... these low-classes are some of the strongest fighters in the known universe. And me? *Grins* I've done something new. And besides, the last time we fought, I left both of you in the dust. Of course, you fought me one at a time, but I have some help. Horenso: You ask for weakling help and you lie!? How terrible! Last time we fought, Brocc and I sent you running and we finally found you. And you tricked these people into helping you when you're just going to destroy after the fact? How sad... And Kakarot? I've heard of your heroics and you decide to joing this ''scum. Dispicable.... Rigor: Oh, yes, you're referring to the first time we fought. I'm enjoying how you're carefully neglecting the second time. But, talk is cheap. *Gets into fighting position* Let's go. Godzilla3000: Alright. *Powers up to Super Saiyan* Horenso: Okay..hehe... *moves index finger and middle finger to forehead and then disappeared along with Brocc* Goku: Instant Transmission?! Matthew: No......it's something else, I can sense their energy somewhere.....it keeps circling us! Goku: Keep your guard up. Goten: This is weird. I can sense their energy all around us. Not just in one spot. Its like they formed a ring around us. Everyone be ready. *goes super sayian* Horenso: Can't fight what you can't see*Kicks Goten from behind on the head, sending him flying* hahahahaha*disappears again* Brocc: Behind you!*Puches Krillin multiple times in the back and one powerful kick sending him away* I've always hated small people.*disappears* Godzilla3000: It's like fighting a shadow. Rigor: Correction... it's like fighitng a predictable shadow. *Takes a step to the side and stops Horenso, having clotheslined him* Goku: Smart move *Does the same* Horenso:*Quickly recovers, hardly hurt, stretches neck* I'll give you props, that somewhat hurt, kinda tickled. Hahahaha but now it's time for a real fight, if you want to tend to your injured, go ahead, but be quick, because Mr. Zilla over there is next. Brocc: This gets better by the minute hahahahaa! Rigor: Indeed it is, hahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahah! Godzilla3000: Hey! I have power that exceeds Frieza! *Launches an energy blast volley at Horenso* Kalib: WAIT DONT DO THAT HE IS PLANNING SOMETHING!!!! Goku: Too late he already fired it! Rigor: *Reaches out and grabs the blast, crushing it* Done. Godzilla3000: What? Rigor: Don't let them provoke you. It's how they beat me last time. They're planning something. Goten: *sneaks up from behind and hits Horenso in the head* Matthew: *Stomps on horenso's head* Horenso: *disappears again, appears above them.* (Sarcastically) Ow ow ow that really hurt, and now you both will pay mwahaahahahahaa Brocc: *head locks Matthew* I'll break his neck if you all don't back up. Horenso: Now... let's stop this useless violence for a few minutes. Rigor, this is just between us. You. Me. and Brocc. These people don't need to die for you, once your dead, we're leaving Earth, for good. But,(talking to others) if you all decide to fight with him, you all have sealed your deaths, either by us.....or him. Rigor: *Scowls* I am not my father... and I was happy. *Raises voice* And then you excuses for Saiyans arrived and slaughtered the only family I'd ever known! I'm going to kill both of you! *Becomes a SSJ2* Horenso: Hmmm... why you lie is beyond me, but we didn't kill your family, we did not kill your father. But we do know who did kill your family. But if you want to fight us*grins*, let us even the playing field*also goes super saiyan 2, along with Brocc* Let the battle......begin! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*charges ki* Rigor: Kakarot, you and the others get back. If this is the end for me... I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to fight. *Raises hand, charges large Eraser Cannon* Here I go... Horenso/Brocc: *lifts both hands above head*OMEGA BLASTER!!!!(larger red ball charges in both of their hands, then fires) ((Kalib and Matthew both fire a kamehameha to block it) Holly R.: Hold on! *Fires Ki blasts at Horenso* Holly H.: Does the same to Brocc* Rigor: *Knocks the Hollys away* This is my fight. *Fires Eraser Cannon, which grows larger and pushes back the Omega Blaster* Holly R.: Ouch! Oh no! Holly H.: What? Holly R.: He needs help but he won't let us! If he acts like this then he is toast! Holly H.: What do we do? Holly R.: Ignore him of course! *Fires more ki blasts at Brocc and Horenso* Rigor: Back off! *Teleports to Horenso, shoves his fist into his stomach.* Horenso: *blood streaming from mouth, looks up* Nice.. hit...but you forget there is two of us....*coughs out blood* Brocc: *hand pointed directly behind Rigor's head* ATONISHING CANNON!!!!!*blasts Rigor* Horenso: *wipes off blood, whispering so others don't hear* Nice Brocc, but I know that didn't kill him. Let's get these people out of here. *to the others* You all need to leave, you are in danger of being damaged in this battle, please, for the sake of your lives and your planet, leave or die. Godzilla3000: I think we should listen. Matthew: But isn't he the enemy? Kalib: Yeah he just wants us to leave so he can destroy the earth! Holly H.: We're not leaving this spot!!! Well is Horenso telling the truth about leaving? Or is it all just an evil plan to destroy the earth right under our heroes noses find out next on Dragon Ball UF! Episode 3: Leave or Die, It's your choice... Goten: We can't go. If we work together, we can destroy both of them. If we leave, the Earth won't be safe. Krillin: I'm here! Goku: Dude where were you!!!??? Krillin: I was getting a little help. ???: Goku what have you gotten yourself into this time Goku: PICCOLO! Matthew: Who's Piccolo? Goku: I'll explain later right now it's time to fight! Godzilla3000: Wha...! Piccolo! Piccolo: So these are the two power levels I sensed. Krillin: Yeah and these guys are tough (Meanwhile) Austin: The last one! David: Quick summon the dragon!!! Austin: Ok *Puts all 7 dragon balls together* Dragon: WHAT IS YOUR WISH Austin: Bring Ultimate Buu back to life!!!!! Dragon: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED........FAREWELL! David: Yes! (Back with the heroes) Rigor: RAAAAHHH! *Lunges out of nowhere, catches both Brocc and Horenso, and slams their heads into a rock wall. Still holding on, he fires a large Ki wave, destroying the wall.* Krillin: DANG! Piccolo: MOVE! *Fires Special Beam Cannon at Horenso and Brocc* Horenso/Brocc: *dodge Special Beam Cannon, kick Rigor in the jaw, sending him down* Horenso: Please Stop!!!! We don't want to destroy your planet, but if you don't leave, we will be forced to. It's between us and him*points at a recovering Rigor* Brocc: I know you guys see us as stereotypical saiyans but we don't capture and destroy planets anymore, we save them from scum like Rigor and his father. Matthew: So Rigor is the enemy? Kalib: How can we trust you? Rigor is the one who warned us about you Krillin: Yeah! Godzilla3000: I agree. Piccolo: I think we should leave Brocc: The Namekian is right, but maybe ''we should leave and let this planet be destroyed Horenso. Horenso: Maybe we should... (Suddenly 3 people are seen flying towards the battlefield) Ultimate Buu: DOWN THERE!!! Austin: Ok! Matthew: *Looks Up* Are you freaking kidding me!!!??? (Everyone else looks up and sees them) Godzilla3000: ULTIMATE BUU! Brocc: I don't believe it... Horenso, is that a...? Horenso: It's a Majin.... Matthew: And thats.... Holly R.: Austin and David!? Kalib: That must've brought Buu back with the Dragon Balls behind our backs! Holly H.: Why would they do that!!!??? Goku: I don't know but it can't be good! Rigor: *Pulls himself up* I... am not scum! Horenso: Hush up down there! We have more troubling problems right now. Rigor: I can see, idiot. Horenso: Watch who you're talking to or you'll be dead like your father. Rigor swung at Horenso, but he caught the punch. Rigor: Don't you ever talk about my father like that again! Horenso: Listen! I don't have time to fight you! Brocc: Hey guys! Will you stop arguing!? We have bigger problems! Horenso: Hmph. *Lets go of Rigor's fist* I'll deal with you later. Godzilla3000: So, Buu. I see you're back Ultimate Buu: *Says nothing and fires a huge ki blast at Godzilla* Goku: LOOK OUT!!! Godzilla3000: Ahhh! *Gets hit and flies back, then slams into the ground* Brocc has saved Godzilla3000. Godzilla3000: Thanks for saving me. Brocc: Don't push your luck. We just need all the help we can get. Godzilla3000: Okay then. *Glances up at Buu and co.* Goten: What should we do? We have five huge problems and they are all incredably strong! What will happen to our heros now that Buu has been resurected? Find out on the next Dragonball UF! Episode 4:This is War! Matthew: We should come up with a strategy but i don't know if we have enough time before they try and blast us! (A brief shot of what appears to be a peaceful planet, with a small home. Rigor drops down, about 20 years old, and runs toward it. Suddenly, the camera is obscured by an explosion as Ultimate Buu unleashes his attack, and Rigor is sent sprawling back.) Rigor: *curses* Horenso: HEY PINKY!!! Leave him alone, he's mine.*Fires Splitting Shot (Orange Galik Gun basically)* Ultimate Buu: *Blocks attack* Brocc: Hey, Horenso, let's fire our team attack. Horenso: Right! *Flies next to Brocc* Brocc: Spiraling Blast! Horenso: Splitting Shot! Ultimate Buu: *Continues to dodge* Is that all you can do? Kalib: Well is this new to you? *Teleports behind Buu and charges up a flat square of pure energy* Krillin: Awww, BOO! Thats a cheap imatation of my move! Kalib: *Throws it at Buu* Ultimate Buu: Anything original? *Reflects* Kalib: WOAH *Dodges* Goku: Man, he is stronger! Holly R.: *Grabs Buu* Ultimate Buu: Get off my leg pathetic human! Holly R.: NO! Goten: *Whispers to Everyone on his side* I think we should let Horensho, Brocc, Rigor, Austin, David, and Buu fight. They are all trying to destroy the Earth, so does it matter if they destroy each other? Godzilla3000: *Replies to Goten telaphically.* That's a good idea, but isn't Rigor trying to help us? I know he wants to fight Goku, but he warned us of the two saiyans and he was aiding us. Rigor: *Also telepathically* What do you think I'm doing? *Appears behind Ultimate Buu, hitting with an Eraser Cannon at Point Blank range* Brocc: Darn this pink little freak! He's unbeatable. *HAAH!!!" *Fires a Slicer Attack, cutting Buu in half,but he easliy regenerates* Rigor: *Through his mind* Kakarot... how do you do that type of energy blast that you often use? I have an idea... it's crazy, but it might be useful against this freak, or against those Saiyans. Goku: You mean kamehameha or spirit bomb? Rigor: The... Kamehameha... I think you call it. Goku: Well all you have to do is focus your energy and form it into a physical wave. Rigor: T-thanks... *slowly stands up, powers up to SSJ2, and forms a Eraser Cannon, a bit larger than what is usually seen* Horenso: *telepathically to Rigor* Rigor, after we kill this thing, I would like to talk to you...personally, no violence. Ultimate Buu: ACK!!!!! Austin: Darn it! David: *Flies after Rigor* Rigor: *Telepathically to Horenso* Fine... just let me see if this idea works. *Eraser cannon is done, he seperates his hand from it and puts it behind his back* David: GRAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Flies Faster* Kalib: WATCH OUT!!! Godzilla3000: *Blasts David out of the sky* Rigor: KA..... ME..... HA.... ME... *Kamehameha energy (this time green), merges with that of the Eraser Cannon. It's large power can be felt from miles away* Godzilla3000: What power! Brocc: Yeah. That has to do something! Rigor: Okay guys... it needs some more time... to charge.... distract him! Brocc: Okay! I'll back you up. Hyah! *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Horenso: Let's do this *does Devastating Combination (series of punches and then a knee tot he gut)* Rigor: It's ready! *Nods at Ultimate Buu* Your shot. *Grins* Ultimate Buu: Die. *Creates a huge shockwave of energy* David: Ow! That was nice shot but thats not enough to keep me away muahahahahaha! Austin: Now Buu! This your last chance on earth Ultimate Buu: Yeah i know blah blah don't screw it up whatever. Rigor: I'm waiting, Buu! Give me your best! Ultimate Buu: *Shoots a ki blast at Rigor but it misses* Matthew: HA YOU MISSED HIM! Ultimate Buu: Or did i? Austin: *Creates a huge wind that turns the ki blast to make it hit Rigor* Ultimate Buu: Haha that extra speed from the wind will really leave a mark! Rigor: *Disappears before the Ki blast hits, reappears in front of Buu* HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *Unleashes the blast, completely ingulfts Buu, as well as half the planet with light, though the damage is only hitting Buu. The blast is so large it can be seen froms pace* Godzilla3000: *Shields eyes* (When the blast is comlete Buu's arm is seen on the ground)\ Kalib: THATS JUST GROSS!!! Ultimate Buu: *Covered in bruises* Heh....have to admit......that was pretty good! But not good enough!!! *Regenerates arm and punches Rigor in the face* Austin: Awesome! Ultimate buu: It would be more awesome if you actually tried to help!!!!! Rigor: *Falls to the ground, completely out of energy, detransformed. He falls silent to the ground, then looks up, smiles slightly, and closes eyes. Energy drops to zero.* Brocc: I've had enough of this! HHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan 3* Horenso: This..is..unacceptable!!!!!!!!!!*Transforms to Super Saiyan 3* Goku: I think it's about time I do the same. HHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Also transforms into a Super Saiyan 3* Rigor: *Eyes open slightly* Do it... guys.... his energy... it's.... dropping.... Guhh... *Spits out some blood, is dying* Godzilla3000: Rigor! Darn it. *Glances at Ultimate Buu* Kame-Hame-HA! Rigor: *Lets head fall back, blood dribbles out of mouth* Horenso: No.... YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!*Puts both hands foward, large green energy ball begins to form, about the size of Goku's Large Spirit bomb used against Frieza.* LIQUIDATING ORB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Buu: Is that it? *Flies out of the way* David: Oh...... Austin:......Crap )Austin and David both get hit but Buu avoids the attack) Ultimate Buu: Well they are dead or badly injured. No matter i can defeat all of you on my own! Matthew: Oh you mean like you did last time? Ultimate Buu: Yes exactly like last time, but i have made a few changes to our story. Buu has a few tricks up his sleeve that could be dangerous he is more powerful then ever before but our heroes don't realize that they are in for a beating, will they survive Buu's increased strength? Find out next on Dragon Ball UF!!! Episode 5: A Fatal Fight Rigor: *Thoughts* No... can't go now... I still have one thing to do... before I see you guys again... *Begins pulling himself up* Goku: He's getting up. Ultimate Buu: *Looks at Rigor* Rigor: *Panting, blood is flowing steadily* Geh....geh...gehh... let's finish.... this... Ultimate Buu: Ok whatever you say i'll just go and get my....HA!!!! *Shoots a quick energy beam at Rigor* Rigor: *Is struck by the energy beam and is thrown backwards, crashing into the ground.* Ultimate Buu: *Chuckles* Godzilla3000: Hey Buu! *Launches a huge barrage of energy blasts.* Rigor: *Teleports behind Buu and slams his fists into the back of Buu's head, sending him to the ground* Ultimate Buu: OW!!! *Thoughts* Hmmmmmm Godzilla is a problem but Ausin and David just might have enough energy let to distract him while i finish off Rigor...* Holly H.: *Charges a huge Ki Blast* Rigor: *Fires a barrage of Eraser Cannons at Buu* Ultimate Buu: *Dodges* AUSTIN, DAVID! GET GODZILLA NOW!!! Austin: Ok.... David: Grrr *Slowly gets up and flies towards Godzilla* Ultimate Buu: *Grabs Rigor by the arm and flings him into a mountain* Rigor: *Stops path towards the mountain and shoots back towards Buu. Is now visibly straining, blood coming steadily. Smashes Buu across the face, bending his neck all the way around* Ultimate Buu: OOF!!!!! *Fixes head as it makes a loud cracking noise* Krillin: That sounds disgusting! Horenso: You know what else sounds disgusting? Me crushing your skull if YOU don't help! *kicks Buu in the jaw, uses Flash technique(the move similar to instant transmission used earlier) and flys in from above with a fist to the top of Buu's head* Rigor: *While Horenso distracts him, Rigor, now panting, shoots his legs out, and launches himself, smashing into Buu's back, breaking his spine with a crack* Cahhhh.... cahhhh... Brocc: I never reall liked that Rigor, but he's a fellow Saiyan and I won't let you treat him like trash! Haah!!! *Rushes towards Buu, along with Goku* Godzilla3000: Take this! *Shoots a beam that knocks David and Austin away* Piccolo: YOU THOUGH I LEFT DIDNT YOU!!!??? *Shoots the worlds biggest kamehameha at Ultimate Buu* Goku: WOAH!!! Ultimate Buu: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!!!!!!!!!!! Rigor: *Simply falls to the ground, spent* Brocc: Haah!!! *Fires a Spiraling Blast, blowing off Buu's right side* Goku: Haah!!! *Fires a Kamehameha, blowing off Buu's left side* Ultimate Buu: *Regenerates* Ha! Is that all you got!? Brocc: Kakarot, we have to fight him together. Then we MIGHT stand a chance. Goku: I'm not sure if it will do the trick. But maybe fusion will. In our Super Saiyan 3 forms, it will be an amazing fusion! Brocc: Fusion? What the heck is fusion!? Goku: It's when two warriors merge into one. Their powers must be exactly the same. Rigor: *Pulls up again* Kakarot... you've already fused with someone. The results would be catastrophic if you fused with someone else. At least, that's my feeling. Brocc: So I guess I'll fuse with Horenso *Looks at Horenso* I mean, if that's cool with you. Horenso: Heck, if it improves our chances of winning, let's do it. Kakarot, hold Buu off until we're done. Godzilla3000: Wait a minute. I don't know if I like the idea of these two guys fusing. Goku: Goten, since you did the fusion with Trunks, teach them how to do it. Goten: Right. Brocc, Horenso, follow me. The three landed on an island not so far away. Goten: Remember, the fusion will only last thirty minutes. So here's how to do it *Does the Fusion Dance* Brocc: What!? We have to do those ridiculous poses!? Horenso: What choice do we have? *Get's into position* Brocc: Hmph. Fine. *Gets into position* Horenso and Brocc: Fuuuuu....sionnnn......... HAAAAA!!!!! *A huge golden light can be seen and can be felt throught the world* Brorenso: Let's do this! Goten: Good, now lets get back and destroy Buu! Brorenso: Right! *Flies away, then so does Goten* Ultimate Buu: Hmph is that it?My grandmoher can create more powerful enery than that! Rigor: *Pants out the words* You have a grandmother? Ultimate Buu: Wow you must be stupid! It was an expression! Rigor: Sarcasm. Goten: You won't be laughing once you get a taste of his power. Brorenso: *Thinking: I have twenty-nine minutes to kill him, so I better make this quick* Come on, Buu! Show me what you can do against a Super Saiyan 3 fusion! Ultimate Buu: With pleasure. *Creates huge energy spears and throws them like javelins.* Kalib: BRORENSO DONT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THAT ATTACK IT'S BIGGER THAN YOU THINK!!! Brorenso: Hmph! Childsplay! *Dodges the javelins then countered with an energy wave that ripped through the seas and rips Buu to shreads* Ultimate Buu: *Regenerates* Ow! That hurt! Brorenso: Just so you know, that was only 1/20 of my power. Godzilla3000: Goku, what do you think his power level is? Goku: I'd say it's about 6,000,000,000. So divide that by 20 and it's umm... I've never been good at math! Godzilla3000: He was at 300,000,000 when he fired that blast. *Thinking: You'd think Super Saiyan 3 would increase his intellegence not just his strength!* Ultimate Buu: HA! 300 million? Simple. Mathhew: How is that simple!? Ultimate Buu: Well my level is two hundred million and i'm not even powered up yet. Krillin: YIKES! Brorenso: Well, crank it up, Buu! I want to make this fun! *Charges up* Ultimate Buu: You asked for it! *Charges up* Piccolo: Whats the big deal Buu all of our power levels combined are at least eight hundred million. Ultimate Buu: Oh you would be suprised! Brorenso: *Thinking: Didn't they hear Kakarot? This isn't my full power, Only 1/20'th of it.Brocc and Horenso are stronger than this alone. I don't think Buu knows that, though.* Haah! *Charges his power to 600,000,000* Let's go, Buu! Ultimate Buu: Of course! *Powers up to Psycho Buu form* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Goku ACK! HIS POWER LEVEL IS HUGE Psycho Buu: Oh come on One BILLION isn't too much for you is it? Rigor: *Is lying on the ground, panting. He suddenly stops and looks forward, looking confused. Speaks aloud.* F-father? How could... that power... another? A son? Kakarot? Impossible... I.... *Falls back, passes out.* Matthew: Hm? What was he saying? Rigor! *Shakes Rigor trying to wake him up* Brorenso: *Powers up to One million* Come on Buu! *I only have twenty minutes, so I'll give him ten minutes to show me his full power, then I'll finish him off* Rigor: *Looks at Matthew* Please don't shake me. It hurts my insides. Matthew: Uhhhh sorry heh heh Psycho Buu: Behind you! *Fires a big bang kamehameha at Brorenso* Brorenso: *Teleports a couple of feet away from it* Spiraling Shot! The blasts collide, then explode. Psycho Buu: You're toast! (David and Austin shoot ki blasts into th ekamehameha to make it stronger* Brorenso:Using other people to make your blast stronger? A desperate move! Goku, Godzilla3000, help me out! *Fires another Spiraling Shot* Goku and Godzilla3000: Kamehameha! The blasts collide, equal in power, so another explosion occured. Brorenso: Guys, keep David an Austin busy! I want to fight Buu with no interruptions! Holly R.: This is getting nowhere their power is equally matched! Holly H.: I know it's gonna last forever! Brorenso: You think so? Well Buu only has 5 minutes left in this world! Psycho Buu: You would be suprised of what i can do in 5 minutes *Powers Up* Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF Category:Fan Fiction